


Bed Sharing

by Hadiyah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadiyah/pseuds/Hadiyah
Summary: Joyce & Hopper decide to stay at a motel for one night, with only one bed in the room.





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fluffy I made after the trainwreck that was Season 3. Hope this heals everyone's Jopper hearts. 
> 
> This definitely happens after S3 btw, after Joyce accepted Hopper's request to work with her.
> 
> PS: I made this fic after pulling an all-nighter without getting any rest so there might be some mistakes in this. Plus I don't really know how a motel worked in the 1980s so I tried my best.

After a night driving in that car, both Joyce's and Hopper's backs were aching, so they agreed to the fact that sleeping in an actual bed would do them good. Their job can wait a night.  
  
So Hopper pulls the car over, and both of them sleepily make their way to the motel reception, with Hopper holding all the bags despite Joyce's protests.  
  
"Could we get a room please?" Joyce asks the ancient looking lady at the front desk.  
  
The woman starts surveying them suspiciously. "Would you like a twin or a double?"  
  
"Twin please", Joyce replies instantly.  
  
The old woman turns to her files, moving so slowly as if each movement she made caused her pain. It was excruciating to look at.  
  
Joyce raises her eyebrow at Hopper, and he bites his lip, clearly trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
After some painfully slow movements and the most intense squinting, both Joyce & Hopper have ever seen, the woman turns to them.  
  
"Sadly we don't have a twin available at the moment, " the woman says.  
  
"Oh, a double's fine, " Hopper cuts in, not giving Joyce enough time to reply.  
  
The woman takes a deep breath as if that was the answer she was afraid. She gives them a rusty looking key, and whispers "The walls are very thin here y'know."  
  
"Noted, " Hopper says mockingly.  
  
"And remember, God can see everything, " she finishes, giving both of them such an intense stare to the point where they both don't know how to react.  
  
"Okay, well thank you, " Joyce says, steering Hopper away who's on the verge of laughter at this point.  
  
" _The walls are thin!_ What did she think we were going to do? Have sex?" Joyce rants as they reach the door to their room.  
  
Hopper laughs. "Yeah, apparently God's into that shit."  
  
As much as she hates to do it, Joyce lets out a snort. She flops onto the bed, with Hopper watching her affectionately.  
  
Hopper's smile falters as soon as he sees the double bed. "I'll just, uh, sleep here."  
  
"Oh don't be so ridiculous Hop. We can just sleep here. It'll be fine, " Joyce says.  
  
An awkwardness starts to settle into the room, with Joyce waiting for Hopper to respond to her.  
  
All Hopper could think about was how peaceful Joyce had looked whenever she fell asleep during their shifts. It wouldn't hurt to see that again, would it? "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
He drops the bags in the floor and lies down next to Hopper.  
  
Joyce laughs, and his stomach does a backflip. He's truly in love with her.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a shower. I smell like an old cat lady, " Joyce says sitting back up. Joyce wrinkles her nose and Hopper laughs, watching her pick up her bag and bring it into the bathroom.  
  
"Keep the bed warm for me honey, " Joyce teases, shutting the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Hopper laughs, lying on his back. The shower starts running as he stares dreamily into the ceiling.

+++

The shower stops running and a few minutes later, Joyce reappears with more clean looking clothing.  
  
"Move over, " Joyce says, pushing Hopper to the side. Hopper groans but does as she says.  
  
"Night, Hop, " Joyce whispers slipping under the covers.  
  
Hopper turns over, looking at Joyce's peaceful expression as she falls asleep, admiring it from afar.  
  
"Night, Joyce, " Hopper whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy Jopper fanfic!


End file.
